Egyptens revolution
'Baggrund for det Arabiske Forår i Egypten:' I 1952 blev den egyptiske konge væltet ved et militærkup, og Egypten fik dermed militærstyre. Landets første præsident var Muhammad Naguib, som kom til i 1953. Naguib blev i 1956 afløst af Gamal Abdel Nasser, som ledede landet frem til sin død i 1970. Hvor Nassers samarbejde lå hos Sovjetunionen, var hans efterfølger Anwar al Sadat mere venligt stillet og samarbejdsvillig over for USA og vesten. Hosni Mubarak blev indsat som præsident i 1981 efter at hans forgænger Anwar al Sadat blev dræbt af fundamentalister fra militæret. Fundamentalisterne var utilfredse med Sadats øgede samarbejde med vesten. Allerede under Sadats styre, var der utilfredshed blandt befolkningen med undertrykkelse, korruption og fattigdom. I 1982 indførte Mubarak en national undtagelsestilstand, som gjorde Mubarak til en autoritær hersker. Begrundelsen for indførelsen af undtagelsestilstanden var attentatet på Sadat fra fundamentalistiske militærfolk. Undtagelsestilstanden var skyld i, at en lang række borgerrettigheder blev suspenderet, hvilket forringede ytringsfriheden, og medførte politibrutalitet. Mubarak gav i 2005 lov til at uafhængige kandidater kunne stille op til valgene, men da oppositionspartiet ’Det muslimske broderskab’ fik omkring 20 % af stemmerne, blev reglerne igen indskærpet. Ved valget i 2010, fik oppositionspartierne da også kun 3 % af stemmerne, mens Mubaraks parti ’Det nationaldemokratiske parti’ fik 420 ud af de 508 pladser i parlamentet. Valget var præget af stor valgsvindel, hvilket førte til store demonstrationer på Tahrir-pladsen i Cairo. De toneangivne ved disse demonstrationer var især de unge. Disse er vokset op under diktaturets styre, og frustreret over deres placering i samfundet, som ikke bare er præget af korruption, nepotisme og sociale uligheder, men også af en meget høj ungdomsarbejdsløshed og for ringe muligheder for uddannelse. Disse uretfærdige forhold gjorde sig også gældende for 10-15 år siden, men det er den store generation af unge i dag, som gør oprøret og demonstrationerne mulige. 'Tidslinje over det Arabiske forår – Oprøret i Egypten fra den 25. januar 2011' 25. januar *Her går de første demonstranter på gaden i hovedstaden Kairo. Revolutionen i Tunesien har givet dem håb om, at præsident Hosni Mubarak. Hosni Mubarak var Egyptens fjerde præsident, og blev genvalgt mange gange. Han blev første gang præsident i 1981. Hosni Mubarak har siddet på magten i 30 og gade demonstrationerne startede for at vælte han af magten. I den tid han reagerede slog han al opposition ned med hård hånd. En opposition er et eller flere politiske partier eller en anden form for organiseret gruppe, der er modstander af en regering. 26. januar *Folk aftaler flere nye demonstrationer over internettet, de næste dage breder demonstrationerne sig til flere byer. Flere og flere egyptere kommer på gaden for at være med. 1. februar *Mubarak siger han ikke vil stille op til næste valg, men demonstranterne er stadig ikke tilfredse. De fortsætter protesterne. 4. februar *Forhandlinger om Mubaraks afgang starter og demonstrationerne fortsætter. Politiet er forsvundet fra Kairos gader. 10. februar *Demonstranterne slår lejr på Tahrir-pladsen midt i Kairo. De forbereder en kæmpe demonstration dagen efter og opfordrer til generalstrejke. Generalstrejke omfatter næsten alle vigtige arbejdere i et land eller by. 11. februar *Hosni Mubarak træder tilbage og overgiver magten til militæret. 22. februar – 28. februar *Militæret danner en midlertidig regering med forskellige ministre fra oppositionen. 19. marts *En ny grundlov blev vedtaget ved en folke-afstemning. Flertal ved 77 procent. Valg i Egypten, måske i september. Den nye regering skal følge den nye grundlov. 30. april *Det Muslimske Broderskab i Egypten vil danne parti og stille op til det kommende valg. Partiets navn bliver Friheds- og Retfærdigheds-partiet. Det Muslimske Broderskab har været ulovligt indtil Mubaraks styre blev væltet, dette var gældende fra 1954. 5. maj *Habib al-Adli fik en dom på 12 års fængsel, han var Egyptens tidligere indenrigsminister. Habib blev anklaget og kendt skyldig for korruption og hvidvask af penge. Dette var den første af mange domme mod topfolkene fra Mubaraks styre. 3. august *Mubarak's retssag startes. Han anklages for omfattende korruption og drab på demonstranter. 21. november *Der starter igen demonstrationer i Kairo. Egypterne frygter at militæret vil beholde magten i landet, på trods af valget d. 28/11-11. Militæret kræver bl.a. at få ret til at forkaste de love, som det nye parlament vedtager. 28. november *Valg i Egypten starter, første gang siden Mubarak (i 30 år). Større valgdeltagelse end forventet. (Kilde: http://www.dr.dk/Nyheder/Ligetil/Tema/Det_arabiske_foraar/2011/04/05154941.htm) 'Egypten efter den 28. november 2011' 'Egypten fik ny regering d. 7. december 2011' Egypten fik d. 7. december 2011 en ny regering på plads, som det pressede militærstyre overdrog visse beføjelser til. Egypten fik den 78-årige Kamal al-Ganzouri som midlertidige premierminister, hvor han præsenterede sin nye overgangsregering d. 7. december 2011. 13 af de ”nye” ministre var gengangere fra den regering der trådte tilbage i november. Det trak dog ud med at præsentere den nye overgangsregering, da der var problemer med at finde en egnet kandidat til posten som indenrigsminister. Især da indenrigsministeren skal være den øverste ansvarlige for Egyptens politistyrker. Det endte med at Mohammed Ibrahim Yusuf blev valgt til denne stilling, som var en tidligere politichef fra Giza-distriktet i hovedstaden Kairo. Det vidste sig dog at valget af den tidligere politichef var kontroversielt, da politiet blev beskyldt for at have været særdeles hårdhændet med deres håndtering af demonstrationer på Tahrirpladsen i Kairo. 'Amnesty d. 8. december: USA sendte våben til Egypten' Menneskeretsorganisationen Amnesty Internatonal har kritiseret USA for, at sælge våben samt ammunition til Egypten, da det blev brugt til at nedkæmpe demonstranter. Amnesty har fundet bevis for at USA gentagne gange har sendt våben til Egypten siden revolutionen i februar 2011. Et dansk fragtskib ”Marianne Danica” har været involveret i at fragte våben til Egypten. Den 26. november ankom det danske skib til havnebyen Adabiya nær Suez i Egypten. Skibet havde en last på mindst syv tons tåregas, og anden kemisk ammunition. 'Egypterne vælger præsident til sommer 2012' Egypterne kommer til at kende navnet på deres efterfølger til præsidentposten den 21. juni. Lederen af landets valgkommission ”Farouk Sultan” oplyser, at Egypten tager hul på præsidentvalget til maj. Det vil dermed være det første præsidentvalg siden Hosni Mubaraks blev væltet af magten den 11. februar sidste år. Den første valgrunde vil forløbe over to dage d. 23. og 24. maj. Hvis ingen af kandidaterne får over 50 procent af stemmerne vil de to med flest af stemmerne gå videre til anden valgrunde. Anden valgrunde vil formentlig strække sig over dagene 16. og 17. juni. 'Fremtiden' Fra d. 27. november frem til d. 10. december stemte Egypten til parlamentsvalg. Ved valget blev Broderskabet den store vinder med 43 % af stemmerne, og kan derfor danne regering ved samarbejde med en eller to partier. Men på trods af Broderpartiet realt har magten, har de lovet at samarbejde over midten. Men folket i Egypten ved i virkeligheden ikke hvad der vil ske. Nu står de med 508 nyvalgte og uerfarne parlamentsmedlemmer mens de hidtil har været van til Mubaraks brutale, men forudsigelige styre. Ifølge den politiske aktivist og analytiker, Hisham Kassem1, så er egyptisk politik for første gang i lang tid uforudsigeligt. Flere Egypter mener forsat, at det nuværende militærstyre ikke er meget for at vige pladsen. De tror, at militæret er ude på at skabe et militært diktatur. Eksperter mener dog, at militæret udelukkende vil sikre sig en særstatus (militæret ejer flere store fabrikker og udfører mange byggeprojekter). Militæret skal nok opgive magten efter præsidentvalget i juni, men vil højst sandsynlig stadig spille en stor rolle i forsvars- og udenrigspolitikken. Selvom Egypten er tættere på et demokrati end nogensinde, så vil parlamentet skulle kæmpe med et par højt stående generaler, og et fuldbyrdet demokrati er stadig ikke til at få øje på (Kilde: 1http://www.dr.dk/Nyheder/Udland/Korrespondenterne_skriver/Michael_S_Lund/2012/01/25/082312.htm)